


Romeo & Juliet II D. Salvatore

by ANNALOVESBARRYALLEN



Category: Romeo And Juliet - Shakespeare, The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/M, Inspired by The Vampire Diaries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:21:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27362644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ANNALOVESBARRYALLEN/pseuds/ANNALOVESBARRYALLEN
Summary: "Oh Romeo RomeoWhere art thou?"The story of Damon Salvatore and Juliet Gilbert, 1864 Mystic Fall's very own Romeo and Juliet. Their title fit them correctly for they died together but its Mystic Fall'sand here no one truly stays dead.What happens when they meet again in the year 2012?"What happened to us?""We died for each other to show that we were indeed the tragedy we claimed""But we came back from the dead...""But so will our past"BASED ON THE SHOW- "The Vampires Diaries"follows the plot loosely.season 2also on Wattpad- @annastanford2005
Relationships: Damon Salvatore/Original Female Character(s), Damon/Original Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Everything except of my characters Juliet Gilbert and Clarissa Gilbert-Salvatore belong to Julie Plec and rest of the creators of The Vampire Diaries.  
> Kindly do not copy or publish on any other platform without my permission.

**JULIET GILBERT-SALVATORE**

THE GIRL WHO MADE HIM HUMAN

_"We may have been a tragedy, Damon but that didn't mean that our story wasn't happy_

_it just meant that we had more problems to deal with than most..."_   
  
  
  


**DAMON SALVATORE**

THE ROMEO IN HER STORY

_"My fair lady, I guess we did deserve that name, huh?"_   
  


**STEFAN SALVATORE**

THE BOY WHO SAW IT ALL

_"The way my brother loved Katherine was nothing compared to the amount of affection he had felt towards Juliet"_   
  


**ELENA GILBERT**

THE GIRL WHO CRIED WOLF

_"-but I just wanna know, Stefan!"_   
  
  
  


_the rest of the characters as themselves_


	2. ACT 1

_"But soft, what light through yonder window breaks?_

  
_It is the east, and Juliet is the sun"_


	3. 1

_"Let's talk; it is not day."_

Jeremy gilbert had tried to commit suicide to get into transition and Elena was fuming.

_Why would he ever want to be a vampire?_

She went to her kitchen where Stefan stood holding a diary. As she went closer she saw it was Jonathan Gilbert's journal. Stefan was very fixated on the page he was reading that even if he sensed her coming, he didn't let it show.

Elena, being the curious (and might I add, nosy) person she was read from over his shoulder.

" _-she says she loves him but love is a fool's game! Who would have thought my own daughter would make me feel so disgusted and ashamed. She had been such a lovely little girl... that Salvatore boy will be the death of her and of us. I might as well just kill her before-"_

Suddenly Stefan shut the book, his eyes filled with sadness.

"who was that about Stefan?" Elena asked softly.

Stefan looked at her. Though they looked nothing alike, Stefan could, in a way see the woman he once called his sister in the way Elena held herself. Meanwhile, Elena's body was burning with jealousy- _who the hell was this girl?_

"have you heard about _Mystic Fall's Romeo and Juliet?_ I am sure you have, it's a tale that has been passed down generations..."

Elena nodded slowly, her eyes burning with curiosity but the rage of envy not yet extinguished.

"it's about her. She was Jonathan Gilbert's eldest daughter- beautiful, smart, well mannered and kind. She was the most popular girl in Mystic Falls. I am sure you have heard of her, she was your ancestor after all- Juliet Gilbert," Stefan paused thinking about the way she had stood for him when Aria Forbes had said he was ugly, "She was exquisite and though she was from a family that was very much hated by mine, we couldn't help love her."

"so she was like Katherine?"

Elena asked and Stefan felt anger surge through him Katherine and Juliet were nothing alike. Katherine was the reason-

"No, she was nothing like Katherine. She had her own identity and every boy in the town wanted to court her but she had eyes for only one person."

"who?"

"You have talked enough about this, brother and because I am feeling quite calm right now, I will not kill you. Speak of this again and I will kill you and your little girlfriend." Damon's voice came from the corridor.

The came the news of Caroline's accident and Damon rushed to the hospital. Just before they left Stefan turned to Elena and said-

"Damon didn't open the tomb because he loved Katherine Elena. The way he loved Katherine was nothing compared to his love for the Juliet. He didn't want Katherine for love. For 145 years Damon has been itching for revenge"

_He loved her too much._   
  
  


Damon felt numb and just wanted to forget that today existed. Today was the day he asked her to marry him and she said yes. Today was the day she told him that he was going to be a father. It had been the best day of his life and now it was just too painful to think about.

_He never got to hold his own child._   
  
  


Juliet paced around her flat in New York City, waiting for Clara to come back home.

_She's just like her father._

The thought of him made her smile and then it instantly dropped. Memories of his death flashed in her mind. On this date, in a cold night in 1863 he had asked her to marry him. On this date she told him about his child. 

_He never got to hold his own child._

Clara suddenly ran into the room, her eyes wide.

"Mum I found her. She's going back to Mystic falls? You wanna drive or should I?"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


_**i know it's a short chapter but i swear it will get better** _

CLARA LILLIAN GILBERT-SALVATORE

THE GIRL WHO WANTED TO KNOW THE TRUTH

" _Wait you got married in secret and used to have midnight strolls and if I am one minute past curfew I am grounded?"_  
  
  
  
  



End file.
